Trust in Me V2
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi no Yoko attack is drastically changed when the Nanabi no Tora and Hachibi no Okami assist it. Two villagers, knowing that the Yondaime's son wouldn't be able to handle all the chakra of three of the most powerful bijuu give up their children for the sealing. AU No Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:**

**None so far**

**(Will NOT take requests for pairings)**

Trust in Me is back~

Since my writing style has not changed much since I first wrote this story, there probably won't be many changes.

**Summary:**

The night of the Kyuubi no Yoko attack is drastically changed when the Nanabi no Tora and Hachibi no Okami assist it. Two villagers, knowing that the Yondaime's son wouldn't be able to handle all the chakra of three of the most powerful bijuu give up their children for the sealing.

**Warnings:**Eh...for this chapter? Spoilers if you're one of those people who haven't watched the Invasion of Pein arc and all that crap. As well as different animals for bijuu. I just don't see Sasuke getting stuck with an oxtopus as a bijuu. More so a snake, wolf, or a cat.

* * *

Screams of terror and pain could be heard throughout the village hidden the leaves and surrounding forest. Why you ask?

It was because, not _only_ was the Kyuubi no Yoko attacking the poor village, but as well as the Hachibi no Okami and Nanabi no Tora. To those who were at least proficient in the study of the Bijuu, they would wonder why. As far as many of them knew, the Kyuubi, Hachibi, and Nanabi (and just about every other free Bijuu) would attack each other either for territory or for who gets to attack a village. They were just plain ruthless to each other.

'When the hell did they decide to work together? Hell, where in the world did Hachibi and Nanabi come from anyway?' Was the thought that rang through Namikaze Minato's mind as he held a bundle of blankets that held his newborn son close to his chest. He was a couple kilometers away from the village on the head of Gamabunta, the Toad Boss. Even then, he could see the towering bijuu and how they knocked away Konoha's ninjas' attacks like they were specks of irritating dust before countering.

His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, and the second jinchuriki of the kitsune demon, had previously died an hour ago due to her seal's failure of restraining the Kyuubi. She probably would've lived through it because of her clan's naturally high stamina, if she hadn't just gone through childbirth. While Minato had a small moment to grieve over the lost of her, he still had the job as Hokage to protect Konohagakure from cases such as this.

A small coo broke from his thoughts as he gives a small, but grim smile towards his son. He didn't want to condemn his child towards a future of hardships and pain, as well as going on without parents, but he couldn't bring himself to ask anyone else for their own child. He knew that his wish for the boy to live a normal life would go unnoticed. Minato would bet that the civilian half and a small percentage of the Shinobi half of the council will think of his son as an asset that should only be used to kill.

Suddenly, two presences became known on both of his sides. Minato turned and before him were Uchiha Fugaku and Haruno Ishi, both kneeling before him and holding a bundle.

"Hokage-sama," Fugaku raised his head as he said this. Minato nodded for him to continue. "We believe that your son will not be able to handle the additional chakra from the Hachibi and Nanabi. We have discussed and a decision with each other…We'll give our own children to be jinchurikis."

The blond Hokage's face remained solemn, betraying none of his inner conflict. "I understand what you're trying to say, but you do realize what will happen to you?"

This time, Ishi voiced his part. "Yes, Hokage-sama. We know that the chances for the two of us surviving is slim, but we have already agreed from the beginning that if we will forfeit our lives for the sake of the village."

Minato gave a slow nod before asking the both of them to lay their offspring on the ground before him. When they did he quickly got to work on making similar seals on both of the infants' abdomen.

When the Hokage finished, turned around and placed his son in between his feet, before his hands went through a line of complicated handseals.

"When I shout the name of the jutsu, focus your own chakra through the seal!" He commanded.

A chorus of "hai's" were heard when he landed on the last handseal.

"**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**!"

All was silent.

* * *

Like I said, not much has changed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune-**Nine-tailed Fox

**Hachibi no Okami-**Eight-tailed Wolf (Yes, they're different than canon, have a problem?)

**Nanabi no Tora-**Seven-tailed Tiger (A white tiger to be exact, but I didn't think that Nanabi no Shitoi Tora made sense, so yeah…)

**Shitoi-**I think it's supposed to mean "white", but I got it from Blue Bird, so it might not be correct.

**Jinchuriki-**Host for a Bijuu

**Konohagakure-** Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Hakke no Fūin Shiki-**Eight Trigrams Seal…I think…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:**

**None so far**

**(Will NOT take requests for pairings)**

When I came to the Akira part, I was like, "WHOA, I look like an amateur!"

Seriously, making Akira a whore? What was I thinking? So, I gave her more dignity by changing her clothes and a few of her actions. She's now, more or less, a woman lost in her *spoiler*.

**Summary:**

The night of the Kyuubi no Yoko attack is drastically changed when the Nanabi no Tora and Hachibi no Okami assist it. Two villagers, knowing that the Yondaime's son wouldn't be able to handle all the chakra of three of the most powerful bijuu give up their children for the sealing.

**Warnings: **Previous chapter's spoilers, a more subtle plot (because I pretty much just waved it around like an idiot before), and a few Japanese words (translations at end of chapter *if I missed some, feel free to shout at me via review*)

* * *

_**Friendships and Plots**_

Ishi's eyes snapped open as he awakened from his deep sleep. His mind slowly registered that he was in the hospital because of the smell of medicine and the faint smell of blood. Ishi narrowed his eyes in confusion. _'W-what? I don't even remember going to sleep…Maybe a flash of light…'_

His eyes snapped wide open. _'Of course, the flash! If I'm in the hospital, then that must mean we did it; we helped save Konoha!'_

The relief and pride he felt for helping in preserving his village crowed like the proud rooster, only for it to deflate a few minutes later as the information sunk in. _'But… at what cost?'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and an elderly sounding voice asking for permission to come in. Ishi quickly gave his affirmative; he had a feeling he knew who was outside the door.

Ishi slowly sat up as the Sandaime Hokage walked in, his face grim as took a seat in a chair nearby. The Haruno bowed his head. "Sandaime-sama."

Sarutobi nodded in recognition. "Ishi-san, I have a proposition for you…"

Said man tilted his head as the old man continued. "You see, Namikaze-san has died sealing the Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi, as you already know, but has left his son orphaned."

Ishi could read between the lines.

"So you're trying to ask me, can I can take care of Yondaime-sama's son?" Sarutobi nodded. Ishi gazed down at the hospital bed sheets. "I don't think I can with how much I'm paid, sir. Couldn't you ask, Uchiha-san? I'm sure they can provide better for the child than me," The Sandaime sighed.

"Yes, but I fear that Uchiha-san and the rest of the clan will only take advantage of having two jinchuriki's in their possession. Their movements have been… rather suspicious as of late, and the council has already ruled out the Uchiha clan. If it weren't that the third jinchuriki was Uchiha-san's son, they'd probably insist on the boy being taken out of their care." Hiruzen Sarutobi locked his old, weary eyes with Ishi's glistening emerald.

"Which brings me to the next issue, if I can't convince a family to take Naruto, the Yondaime's son, as one of their own, they'll send Naruto to Danzou and put him in the ranks of the ROOT." Ishi's expression became one of horror and disgust. The ROOT were ninjas so… different from the shinobi raised and taught in the ninja academy. Although they learned the same things such as to not let emotions get in the way of their missions, the ROOT shinobi seem to have grown up never experiencing any emotion besides neutral and could kill in cold blood. He feared the horrors they must've faced in order to be such a way.

The Haruno knew he couldn't stand it if his daughter, his beautiful baby Sakura, was brought up like that, let alone any child. Mentally, he nodded. He knew what he needed to do.

Ishi looked determinedly into the other man's eyes. "I will take him in, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, visibly relived and glad. "Good. You don't have to worry about paying for him. I'll give you an allowance that will increase as the child gets older," Ishi nodded when the old Hokage made to move towards the door before he stopped and said.

"Please don't tell anyone of the boy's heritage, including him. Nor of the beasts they carry within. There are many who could take advantage of those facts, not just the Uchihas."

Ishi nodded for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

_**A few years later…**_

A young raven-haired boy sat on a stool, bored with his Otou-sama's lecture. Now the boy was only four, so this was understandable.

The young raven looked out the window of the room; a small smile appearing on his face as he watched the wind blow through the trees that were placed in the backyard of the house. He was a little envious of the other children playing outside. He could ask his father, but the older man would most likely decline. Even if he did allow him out, what could he do? The others stayed away and excluded him from activities, talking about a monster.

His face lit up at another possibility. The young boy always saw the older kids walk out of the Uchiha compound. He, himself, has seen many buildings outside the wall and he could bet that there were children that he could play with somewhere out there.

"Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" The now named boy, Sasuke, quickly turned his head towards his father who was towering before him, an ever present scowl on his face.

"Hai, Otou-sama." He was lying, but he could probably guess what the man was saying. All his dad ever talked about was gaining power and being stronger than everyone else. Sasuke want didn't any of that. He just wanted someone who he could play with.

Uchiha Fugaku's eyes narrowed before saying. "That's enough for today," He began to head for the door.

Sasuke bit his lip. "Ano…Otou-sama?" The older stopped and twisted his head almost over his shoulder. The young boy gulped a little. His father always gave him a small fright with the way he towered over him as well as stare the child down. "Perhaps…uh, may I please…g-go out of compound? I want to see find someone to play with."

Fugaku didn't know what came over him at that exact moment, may it be his younger son's innocence in the question or the fatherly side of him that he thought he had destroyed many years ago, because for some reason he nodded his head and said. "I'll get Itachi to take you to the local park," Before turning around and resuming his trek to the door and leaving the room. Sasuke however, was rather shocked and confused, but nonetheless happy.

A few minutes passed and an older version of Sasuke, only he had longer hair that was put in to a loose horsetail behind his back and lines that went down his face. This was nine-year old Uchiha Itachi, the pride and prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He had graduated from the academy about two years ago and was already doing well in his shinobi work. Itachi didn't care about that, though.

He smiled as he bent down next to his little brother. "Otou-sama told me you wanted to go to the park today."

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. Itachi put on a mocking sad face. "I thought you liked playing with me, Otouto."

The younger raven pouted. "I do, Aniki. But you're never here!"

Itachi gave his little brother a sad smile and poked two fingers into Sasuke's forehead. "I know. Gomen Otouto; it's just my work as a shinobi."

Sasuke shook off the fingers and giggled. "It's not your fault if you say so!"

The older raven gave a small grin at his Otouto's innocence. He would do anything to keep him from the horrible taint of the world to preserve it. Grabbing the youngster's hand, Itachi lead Sasuke out of the compound and towards the park.

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

A small blond boy carefully looked around the local park in Konohagakure. He had just returned from using the restroom, but now he couldn't spot his Nee-chan anywhere.

His blond hair was sticking up, proudly saying that it would be useless to try and tame it, and azure eyes that made the sky and sea envious. His clothing was dark blue shorts and a blue shirt with a sleeveless hoodie.

The grown-ups were staring warily at him, almost daring him to get close to them or their children, while the other children were watching him curiously. He sighed.

'_It's always like this. I try and approach a place full of people, and they stare at me with those cold eyes,'_ The boy ran a tan hand through his spiky, blond hair.

A cry of help was suddenly heard from behind a few bushes. The blond quickly looked around at the park. The grown-ups made no move to go see what was wrong and if he looked closely he could see some of them smirking. Others stopped their children from investigating the issue. Taking the matter into his own small hands the boy ran towards the bushes.

He froze as he saw a girl with pink hair, wearing a pink dress with white leggings about his age being harassed by a group of older boys. The boy frowned and charged at what seemed to be the leader. The older boy chuckled at the weak attempt.

"Hey look guys! A pipsqueak trying to play the hero," The others laughed as the leader shook the blond off his back and punched him before the child could stand.

The pinkette stared at the blond boy who had tried to help with wide eyes. _'I-I can't do anything!' _She realized before slowly standing up, her resolve growing. _'N-no! I must do s-something!'_

Biting her lip she reared back her clenched fist and punched one of the boys from behind. The older kid fell forwards and onto the leader as he was about to kick the poor blond again. Taking advantage of the last boy who was distracted by shock and surprise, the blonde aimed a kick at the boy's knee.

He faltered a little and prepared to punch the kicker when he began falling forward onto the already defeated pair. Behind where the now defeated boy was standing were Sasuke and Itachi who were frowning upon the pitiful heap. The group of boys began to stand up. Itachi nodded towards Sasuke and began to push the group of boys back to the park.

The pinkette stood in front the blond, apparently having the intent on protecting him, and narrowed her emerald eyes at the black-haired boy.

Sasuke ignored the glare. "Are you ok?"

The pinkette put a hand over the blond's mouth before he could speak and answered for the both of them. "We're fine." her voice was casual and alert, but there was a int of warning in her tone.

He nodded and asked for their names. "Haruno Sakura," Sakura looked expectantly at the blond who was fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto nodded his head with a huge smile. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke!" Sakura nodded, still staring warily at Sasuke when Itachi came back.

"Ohayo, I'm Uchiha Itachi," He introduced himself. Sakura nodded and Naruto enthusiastically greeted Itachi in the same manner.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Do you know each other?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Sakura-nee-chan is my Nee-chan!"

Itachi looked between the two. "Nee-chan? You don't look anything like each other."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Excuse Nii-san. He's just hyper. What he means is I'm like his sister. He actually lives with my family since he has no one else," Naruto nodded, with a little less vulgar, in agreement.

Itachi nodded before turning to Sasuke. "Well, I have to go make sure those boys are taken home by their Kaa-sans. You can stay here with Sakura-san and Naruto-san, right?"

Sasuke nodded and the three watched as Itachi walked away. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto began to make small talk with each other. Sasuke learned that Sakura was five, like him and that Naruto was four, which led to Sakura occasionally calling him her Otouto. He also learned that like him, Sakura and Naruto were shunned by their fellow villagers. Why? None of them could answer.

Their talking slowly morphed into a small game of sorts behind the leafy bush. Sakura refused to let Naruto or herself be anywhere near the other children and Sasuke didn't know how to play on their playground equipment. Itachi supervised from a distance, secretly glad of the friendship forged between the three.

Unnoticed by the group, time went fast quickly and Itachi came back over to collect his little brother. Sasuke waved goodbye to his new friends.

"Bye, Sakura, Naruto," They waved back.

"It was nice to meet you!" Sakura and Naruto shouted back as the two ravens disappeared behind a corner. Suddenly two hands grabbed Sakura and Naruto from behind. They giggled as the hands began to tickle them.

"Tou-san…O-onegai! Stop!" Sakura cried out as Ishi finally let the two go. "Fine, fine, Sakura-chan," The man was around 5'8 with short pink-hair that laid flat on his head. His attire was an ordinary dark blue pants with a white shirt and blue sandals. He kneeled to be at eye level with the two.

"So, how was your day at the park?" Naruto began to wave his hands in the air as he explained their day. Ishi's face hardened when he heard of the group of boys but his expression softened when began talking about their new friend.

"Well then, let's go home, ne?" The two nodded as they both took one of his hands and the pink-haired man led the home. Ishi had taken in Naruto and he could see the potential that both of them held. He was even quite glad that Sakura seemed to take it as her authority to protect Naruto with whatever it takes. They were going to go far, he was sure of it. The only thing that kept life at home from being peaceful was…

"ISHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE MONSTERS DOING HERE?"

His wife, Akira.

She had waist-length pink-hair that was tied in two pigtails behind her. Akira wore a crème blouse and jeans. On her feet were burgundy flats. Her pretty face was ruined by the awful scowl present. Ever since the sealing, Akira had turned her back on her child and a boy who needed a home. Ishi desperately tried to sway her into seeing Sakura and Naruto how he saw them, but she wouldn't budge. He still tries, though.

Unfortunately, there are days when Ishi can't be home due to a mission. Those days were dreaded by the two children for they were nothing more than household slaves for Akira. They cooked her food, cleaned the house from top to bottom, drew her baths, and so much more. Akira never went beyond vocalizing her hatred for the children for she did not wish to be 'contaminated by monsters'.

Poor Ishi was oblivious to all the signs of the harsh labor enforced on Sakura and Naruto for Akira covered her tracks well. Akira had long threatened to kill Ishi, who besides the Sandaime, was the only person who treated them right, in exchange for them not saying anything. There was no way they would give that up.

Ishi sighed before trying to reason with her. "Now, Akira-chan-" He was cut off by a finger pointed at his face.

"Don't Akira-chan me, you bastard! How dare you bring those monsters into this house! I've told you over and over that I will not accept it."

Naruto looked down, any excitement that was in his body had left as soon as he heard the familiar screeching voice degrade him and his Nee-chan. Sakura pulled him into her arms as she glared at her supposed 'Kaa-san'. 'Kaa-san's', in her opinion, were supposed to be loving and caring. At least she could count on her Tou-san to help her and Naruto whenever they need it.

"Akira-chan! This is you're daughter and a poor boy who needed a home!" Ishi argued back.

Akira snorted. "Oh, please. My daughter died four years ago and a monster took her place. The other one is a friend of the monster."

Naruto stifled his tears throughout the argument while Sakura's grip on him tightened. She was hurt by the words that her 'Kaa-san' was saying, but she had to be strong for Naruto. Sakura couldn't let him think that any of what Akira was saying was true.

"Kids, upstairs. Now," Ishi commanded, not taking his eyes off Akira. The children immediately ran up the steps and into their room. Sakura pulled Naruto into a corner and rubbed circles on his back as they silently listened to the screams and crashes downstairs.

'_I only hope that Sasuke-san has a better home life…Right…Hoshimi?'_

'_**Hai, kitten…'**_An ominous voice answered.

Pulling a blanket to cover the both of them as Naruto looked like he could fall asleep any minute, the two 'siblings' drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

_**Uchiha Compound, Itachi's POV**_

I, Uchiha Itachi, quietly walked down the secret stairway that led to the clan's meeting room. Sasuke and all the other children had fallen asleep a few hours before the grown-ups and those old enough to comprehend what they were talking about had all gathered in the room. It was always the same thing, power.

I hated it, the talk of rising power and the clan one day ruling over Konoha. I know it would start civil war and there would be unnecessary death and pain.

But I have a plan. It was to not only prevent the future fight, but to as well rid the world of the corruption that is the Uchiha clan. But first, I had to get stronger to commit the act itself as well as not act suspicious.

I calmly sauntered into the room and stood in the center, as father would probably demand to know what happened at the park. Why couldn't he be the type of Otou-san that cares for his family? Heck, even one that was too busy try would do just fine.

"Ah, Itachi. Now that you're here, report to us what happened at the park." I would've rolled my eyes at the predictability, but I have an act to uphold.

"When Sasuke and I arrived, we encountered a group of boys harassing a pair of children," He raised an eyebrow. "And? Who are they?"

Why do I have a bad feeling about answering this question? "Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, Otou-sama," Both of his eyebrows raised as the room erupted with whispers and murmurs. I narrowed my eyes. Why was he smirking?

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Fugaku could not believe it. He thought those children had disappeared after the sealing. The Uchiha could remember the talk with Ishi about the sealing and the chat with his wife, Mikoto.

_Flashback_

_Fugaku couldn't believe that this common civilian had the gall of pulling him from the streets when the top three Bijuu were attacking the village._

_Ishi gulped and adjusted the bundle in his arms before, as calmly as he could, voiced his concerns._

"_Uchiha-san, I know you're busy, but I have heard that Yondaime-sama is planning on sealing the Bijuu into his son," He paused to make sure the Uchiha was listening. Fugaku nodded for him to continue._

"_I-I…With my limited knowledge of sealing, I fear that the poor child would not be able to handle the fierce chakra of all three and I have decided to request for my own daughter to become a host to one of them," Fugaku blinked. Was that it? Then why did the man pull him over?_

"_But then, I also thought that the child wouldn't be able to handle both, nor my own…I didn't say anything to anyone else because…Well, I just now thought it…" Ishi blushed in embarrassment._

_The Uchiha nodded once before turning his gaze to the wall of the alley they were currently in._'Having the power of one Bijuu in the Uchiha family…'

_He mentally smirked. It would help to have a jinchuriki in their force when they go against Konoha. Not to mention, if what he heard was right, the other future jinchuriki might be willing to join if there was another one of them on the opposite side. Fugaku nodded and used__**Shunshin **__to quickly come to the Uchiha Compound._

_Once back, he made his way into the nursery and smirked at his sleeping seven-month-old- son. '_Sasuke…you're going to be our ticket to ruling Konohagakure.'

**_Scene Change_**

_It was a week from the Hachibi no Ookami being sealed into Sasuke, and there was major changes and how the child was treated. Instead of the others in the compound cooing and trying to hold the baby, they now resented it and glared at the child. It seemed that only Mikoto and Itachi treated Sasuke the same, albeit Itachi didn't know about the beast his Otouto now contained. Mikoto was intent on giving Sasuke a better family life than most jinchuriki's she heard about from her friend, Kushina._

'Thinking of Kushina...' _Mikoto thought as she washed the dishes of the dinner they had just eaten._'Her funeral is supposed to be in a few days,'_ She shook her head sadly. Kushina and she had always hoped that their children would become best friends with each as their mothers were. But Mikoto had heard that not only Kushina died, but as well as her son._

_Fugaku was sitting on the other side of the room, enjoying a cup of evening tea when Mikoto voiced her concerns._

"_You know, Fugaku-koi…Kushina-chan's funeral is in two days, along with her son's," Fugaku looked up and nodded, acknowledging her statement. "Don't you think…that it is rather cruel for such a young child to die so early?" She sighed. "Naruto…"_

_Fugaku's head snapped up. He remembered that name! When Ishi and he were about to jump to the Yondaime's side, he could've sworn he saw the blond cuddle the bundle in his arms and say:_

"Gomennasai, Naruto…For you having to grow up alone as well as Kushina and I to not be able to see you grow…"

'And what did Ishi say his daughter's name was? Saru? Saku? Sakura? Yes, Sakura!' _Fugaku smirked. Having one jinchuriki was incredible, but three, and all with the strongest bijuu in the Elemental Countries! They'd be more than prepared for the invasion._

"_Fugaku-koi? Koibito, are you alright?" Mikoto asked, worry clouding her onyx eyes. Fugaku instead stood and began walking, stopping to only say:_

"_Perfectly fine, Mikoto," Said woman watched as her husband slinked out the room, confused. She was about to call him back when she heard Sasuke cry from his crib in the next room. Putting on a smile so her baby wouldn't sense her distress, she calmly walked into the nursery._

_Flashback End_

'_Oh, the power the Uchiha clan would have if we had them all in our grasp!'_Fugaku thought. Itachi looked around; still a little confused on what his Otou-san was planning.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Anyone of you younger than twenty years, leave the room immediately and get to bed. The meeting no longer requires you here," He stared down at Itachi as about ten of the sixty people in the room left, mumbling and cursing. "Itachi, answer my last question, and then you can leave to get some sleep," The raven nodded.

"Do the Uzumaki-san and Haruno-san know each other?"

"Hai, Haruno-san had mentioned to both Sasuke and I that Uzumaki-san has been welcomed into her home because he has no other living family." The older Uchiha nodded and shooed his son out. Itachi looked back once before closing the door to the room.

Once everyone couldn't feel any chakra signatures and someone had put up the **Silencing Seal**, Fugaku coughed to gain everyone's attention. The Uchiha smirked, and began to explain his plan. One by one, the other Uchihas had a cruel smile plastered on their faces except for Mikoto.

"Fugaku! You could not possibly-" The poor woman was immediately knocked unconscious and carried out the room. Everyone quickly forgot her outburst as Fugaku stared at the smirking faces before nodding and saying. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone left, but they felt too restless thinking of the plan to sleep. In the end, they were victorious in each of their battles against consciousness. Only one thought went through each and every one of their minds (besides Mikoto's of course):

'_The proud village of Konohagakure, will fall to the mighty Uchiha clan.'_

* * *

Um…I think I gave a way a LOT of the plot, but since I'm actually still deciphering the routes I can take and this story, I think it's safe to say that anything plot-wise revealed here might not actually happen.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Sandaime-**Third/ Third Generation

**Yondaime-**Fourth/ Fourth Generation

**Hai-**I understand/ Yes, sir/ma'am

**Otou-sama/Tou-san-**Otou-sama is giving respect to your father/ Tou-san/Otou-san is a normal 'Dad' or such…

**Ano-**Um/ Uh

**Shinobi-**Ninja

**Otouto-**Little brother

**Aniki-**Big brother

**Gomen(nasai)-**Sorry/ Gomennasai is a more proper and respectful way to say it

**Onegai-**Please

**Kaa-san-**Mother/ Mom

**Koibito/Koi**- Lover/ Husband/ Sweety/ Honey/ Pumkin Pie, take your pick

**Ohayo-**Good morning/ Hi/ Hello

**Shunshin-**Ninja Teleportation Technique

* * *

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:**

**None so far**

**(Will NOT take requests for pairings)**

Uh… just go ahead and read this "new" chapter… since I have nothing good to say...

I fixed this up since FFN decided to be a jerk and take out the line breaks. :P

**Summary:**

The night of the Kyuubi no Yoko attack is drastically changed when the Nanabi no Tora and Hachibi no Okami assist it. Two villagers, knowing that the Yondaime's son wouldn't be able to handle all the chakra of three of the most powerful bijuu give up their children for the sealing.

**Warnings: **Previous chapter warnings … maybe a little less plot revealing? O_o

* * *

_**Dark Days (Pt. 1)**_

Sakura twitched as she woke from her rather light sleep. Her emerald eyes began to adjust to the darkness of her and Naruto's room. It was quite small with wooden flooring and pale yellow walls.

There was one window that was covered by a black fabric, blocking any sunlight from the inside. On one wall was a door with two small beds on the sides. The other had a small pile of worn books and toys. The other corner was occupied by the two children, one awake, and one still fast asleep clutching the older.

'**It's only six in the morning. Best be quiet as you get cleaned up,'**A voice advised.

Sakura stretched a little, yawning from sleep, before she gently shook Naruto. "Naru…come on, wake up."

"No…let me sleep for ten more minutes…" The blond groaned.

The pinkette gave a coy smile before giving him another shake. "Naru, if you wake up I'll see if I can make you some ramen for breakfast,"

The blond quickly sat up, yawning. "I'm up! Morning, Sakura-nee-chan."

Sakura giggled. "Ohayo to you too, Nii-san," She grabbed his hand and began leading him to the bathroom. After they had brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and had put on clean clothes they made their ways downstairs as quietly as they could without waking the Akira. Their father was most likely still asleep, too.

Naruto had an orange sash tied over his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes with the tail of the fabric flopping around on his back. The rest of his attire was an orange, sleeveless with the Uzumaki swirl on the right corner over a white long-sleeved shirt. The outfit was finished off by white jeans and blue ninja shoes.

Sakura also had a sash on her head, only it was crimson red and was used as a headband.

She wore a white shirt with a light pink sash around it that had a flowery-like bow on it and pink pants. On her feet were blue ninja shoes.

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled as he pulled his giggling 'sister' to the cupboard, muttering 'ramen' in a mantra on the way. He jumped up and down as Sakura began to forage through it for her little "brother's" ramen stash.

"Do you want miso or beef? Perhaps pork?" She asked as she stared at the containers for the instant ramen.

"Miso!" Naruto cheered as Sakura pulled out a miso and pork. She was only four, so it was only common that she couldn't cook. Sakura had sworn that when she's old enough, she would cook for her, Naruto, and Ishi. The blond said that he bet that her cooking would be the best thing he has ever tasted, after Ichiraku's ramen of course.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure if this was a compliment, but she took it as one.

Naruto pulled out the teapot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove as Sakura set down the cups and turned on the heat. Knowing that the blond would stare at the teapot to will it to get hot faster, Sakura dragged him into the living room.

"Ano, Nee-chan?" Sakura nodded in acknowledgement as they sat down on the couch. The clean couch, Sakura made sure. "Do you think we'll see Sasuke, again?"

Sakura shrugged. "I heard from Akira that "Uchiha" is some kind of clan, a 'prestidis' clan. They're so rich, that I bet that they have their own playground inside their home!" **(*)**

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Nee-chan, why do you such big words?"

"Because I'm a big girl." Sakura stood proudly.

"But you're as tall as me!" The pinkette deflated before scowling at the blond.

"I'm a big girl."

"But …" Naruto didn't have a chance to answer as pushed face-down into the couch and sat on.

"BIG GIRL." The blond squirmed before deflating.

"Hai, hai …"

"Good!" Sakura nodded with glee as she stood from Naruto's back. The poor blond playfully glared at Sakura before grinning and preparing to jump Sakura when the teapot began to whistle. The pinkette pushed Naruto back down onto the couch saying something like 'don't want you to get burned' before taking the pot off the heat and pouring the water into the ramen cups.

After a few minutes, she picked up a few chopsticks and the cups and gave one each to the blond. They gave a small "Itadakimasu" before splitting their chopsticks, digging in to the ramen as a dazed Ishi came into the room.

"Good morning, Otou-san!" Naruto greeted. Sakura grinned cheekily at Ishi as he walked over and placed a weary kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Well, I see you're already awake," He said as he stepped into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Akira was still fast asleep in her _separate _room. The guest room had become his ever since this fight over the children reached a climax a couple months ago where the atmosphere was so tense that they couldn't bear to sleep in the same bed anymore.

The pink-haired man sighed and leaned against the counter, waiting for the kettle to whistle, as he looked down at the papers he had brought home last week. The title was in bold letters and read:

"**DIVORCE PAPERS"**

On the bottom was Ishi's signature already. He loved Akira and he knew she loved him, but he wasn't sure a home with an in-denial-and-angry-mother was a safe environment to raise children. The man was family-oriented man since he grew up with loving parents and three siblings, and it hurt to know that he couldn't provide what his parents could.

He wasn't sure if they would even be able to get through one session of it. Ishi was about to sip his tea when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he sat down his cup and made his way to the front door, two pairs of curious eyes watching his every move.

When he opened the door, a child, no more than nine, with onyx eyes and a Konoha-nin hitai-ate holding a smaller and younger version only with shorter hair and no hitai-ate boy's hand stood on his doorstep.

"Uh, good morning?" Ishi greeted, uneased and a little confused as he gazed at the children. He could've sworn they looked familiar…

The two bowed and greeted the same way before the older spoke in a bored tone.

"My otouto, Sasuke, played with your children yesterday and has been repeatedly asking when they could play again. My father has consented to this as he needed a letter from himself to Haruno-san to be delivered anyway."

Ishi pointed at himself, a little confused. Itachi shook his head. "The lady of the house, Haruno-san."

The man slowly nodded, still a bit confused as to why his wife had business with the Uchihas.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's outburst caused all attention to be directed at him. The little boy's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Naruto."

The little ball of sunshine raced under Ishi's legs to tackle/hug/glomp Sasuke. Itachi watched the scene with slight amusement before turning back to a slightly dazed Ishi.

"My Otou-sama has told me you know each other," The pinkette blinked before running his hand through his hair, feeling frustrated.

"Your 'Otou-sama'?"

"Uchiha Fugaku," Ishi nodded and stood back to allow them in. Sasuke, with Naruto holding on to him from the back and was practically dragging the blond, and Itachi who was watching the interaction with an amused smile sat on the couch near Sakura.

Itachi has rarely seen his brother play with others so willingly with mutual reactions; it was refreshing and relieving to watch his brother act his age.

The young girl decided to play Tug 'o War with Naruto as the rope and Sasuke as the anchor. The older ones watched in great interest as Naruto fussed while the other two giggled at the blond's attempt to hold on to the back of Sasuke's shirt.

At that moment, Akira was walking down the stairs, wearing a soft, lavender robe. She stopped and stared at all of the people in the room before turning to Ishi who was mentally hitting his head on the wall. _'How could I have forgotten to let the children out so Akira doesn't overreact in the morning just because they're in the room while she's eating?'_

"Ishi…" She growled out in a hoarse voice. "Why…the hell…is there people…in my house so early in the morning!" Akira glared at all the children, especially Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura winced at the volume. She had been told by Naruto that her voice could be as high as Akira and preferred to keep a quiet tone because she doesn't want to herself to be compared with the older pinkette. Sakura liked to think that she completely took after Ishi.

Naruto was promptly dropped down on the sofa due to the harshness of the glare. The blond didn't mind, since Sasuke blocked most of the glare.

"I was just about to take Sakura and Naruto outside when a friend of theirs and his older brother arrived. They'll be here for a little while longer, so please... bear with me?" Akira glared hard at Ishi before huffing and nodding.

Itachi pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Akira. She took it, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked skeptically at the scroll. "A message from my father to Haruno Akira. You are Haruno Akira, right?"

The latter nodded and unrolled the message. The rest stared as her eyes grew big. She looked up.

"Uchiha-san is offering me a mission personally that's worth 100,000!" The others beside Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura who didn't know what the use of money was, stared agape at Akira. Ishi recovered first and placed a warm smile. "Well, congratulations, Akira-chan!"

Itachi blinked and nodded before looking away. _'Otou-sama has his own motives behind this, doesn't he?'_

The three unknowing jinchuriki's merely blinked in confusion as Akira nodded and left the room.

"That was...weird..." Naruto stated uneasily. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement before returning to their game, with the older watching in amusement. It was free entertainment, who wouldn't watch it?

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

Akira couldn't believe it. One of the Uchihas, no, the _head _of the Uchiha clan was offering her a mission! It's been so long, ever since… no, no use thinking of bad thoughts when something incredibly good just occurred.

This was truly lucky and amazing, however. Just having one of them acknowledge and accept you was considered high living since they had access to piles of wealth not to mention could pull strings to put you in the favor of Konoha's villagers and council not to mention, other elite clans like the Hyuugas. Her emerald eyes scanned over the paper again before noticing a note that she had missed at the end when she had first read through the letter, excited.

_"There's another paper, read it immediately after receiving this with no one else around."_

Piking her interest, she began to peel off the first paper, in the knowledge of communication through two thin sheets stuck together. Sure enough, there was a sheet of paper with paragraphs of elegant writing on it. A sly smirk began to form.

_"Finally."_

* * *

*- What Sakura meant to say is 'Prestigious'. She's only four so it's understandable that she can't pronounce it correctly.

Seriously, Akira was just once of those 'wow, I can't even dislike her because she's so badly written' characters. MAJOR change. I'm telling you guys are just tuning in, MAJOR.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Jinchuriki-**Host for a Bijuu

**Konohagakure-** Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Hai-**I understand/ Yes, sir/ma'am

**Otou-sama/Tou-san-**Otou-sama is giving respect to your father/ Tou-san/Otou-san is a normal 'Dad' or such…

**Otouto-**Little brother

**Itadakimasu- **I would think it's the equivalent of "Saying Grace".

* * *

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:**

**None so far**

**(Will NOT take requests for pairings)**

This is… hm… well, next chapter was already partly made from my old version, so I really just have to add about six more pages before I deem it acceptable.

Either way, Chapter 5 is pretty much the end of revision chapters. Chapter 6-9 will probably focus more on the aftermath of Chapter 5 and Chapter 10 will probably fast-forwarded.

Either way, I think my update schedule is more of a once-a-month kind of deal. It seems to be I the first 10 day of each month, but don't count on it staying that way.

**Summary:**

The night of the Kyuubi no Yoko attack is drastically changed when the Nanabi no Tora and Hachibi no Okami assist it. Two villagers, knowing that the Yondaime's son wouldn't be able to handle all the chakra of three of the most powerful bijuu give up their children for the sealing.

**Warnings: **Previous chapter warnings … and a whole other stuff…

* * *

**_Dark Days (Pt 2)_**

Ishi cleared his throat, catching the attention of all four of the children. "Why don't you go play outside?" He suggested.

Naruto pumped his balled up hands into the air while Sasuke smiled. Sakura nodded enthusiastically with a grin, but Itachi shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to get back to the office. Do you mind letting otouto stay here for the time being? I'm sure Sasuke won't be too much of a bother."

The pinkette nodded, hiding his happiness of his children actually playing with others besides each other with a blank face, and opened the door for the Uchiha, who **Shunshined **himself out, leaving green leaves floating down onto the empty space. Ishi looked between the open door and the space that once was occupied by Itachi. He began to mutter gibberish as he looked hysterically between the door and the spot. He mumbled something about "stupid ninja" and "door" as well as "**Shunshin**".

The pink-haired man didn't mind **Shunshin**, it was just annoying to use it when it was more proper to walk out of the offered door.

Naruto and Sakura giggled at his behavior while Sasuke looked a little lost. Ishi stopped his gibberish and grinned at the children. He began to push them out the backdoor. Normally, he'd be outside either watching them play or joining in, but he had grocery shopping to do. "Don't leave this yard, alright?"

The four and five-year -olds nodded. Ishi and left a peck on Sakura and Naruto's foreheads while rustling Sasuke's hair. Sasuke shook himself out of the embrace, glaring without much heat at the older man while fixing his hair. The man just laughed inwardly at the child's attitude. "I have to go to the grocer's to buy a stock of items; I won't be back until around 6 o'clock. By then, you should be back inside and in your room, understand?"

Once again, they nodded. Sasuke regained his lost look, which the elder pinkette noticed and began to explain it to him. "I'm sure your Aniki will be back before then. For now, you can stay here and play, okay?"

"Hai!" The children chorused once more as he nodded and turned around and went back into the house.

The children stared after the man, before turning to each other. Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "So…what do you guys wanna play?" He asked, tilting his head.

"How about tag?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke looked confused while Naruto beamed and shouted a yes which caused Sakura to shake her head at him, hints of a smile on her face. Nevertheless, the young Uchiha agreed, not wishing to let his new friends know he had never heard of such a game.

Naruto nodded and they both stared at Sasuke with grins before pointing at him. "You're it!"

They began to run around the backyard, leaving a confused Sasuke in the dust. Naruto was the first to notice and ran back towards the raven. "Uh, Sasuke? Don't you know how to play tag?"

When truly he didn't, his Uchiha pride stopped him from saying so. "Of course I do," He snapped, causing Naruto to wince.

"Then, why aren't you chasing us?" Sakura questioned, an eyebrow raised. Her posture became rigid and ready, she didn't like the tone Sasuke used at her Ni-san.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura relaxed before putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's easy! All you have to do is try and catch us while we run away. When you do, that person becomes 'it' and they have to tag everyone else. You have to run away until you're either tagged or we have to go inside. Okay?" There was a nod of confirmation as the pinkette let this information sink in.

"Hey, I'll be 'it' so Sasuke can learn," Naruto offered. The others agreed and soon the game began. The sounds of joyful laughs and squeals from the children was heard by passers who would smile at the thought of young children playing together before wrinkling their faces in disgust when seeing where they came from.

Nevertheless, the innocents played throughout the afternoon, unknowing of the close future.

* * *

**_With Ishi_**

Ishi ignored the disapproving glares and glances. It has been like that ever since his daughter and adopted son came into his care, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was getting home as fast as he could. He wanted to see the happiness that must be on all three of the children's faces; the face of finally finding someone who understood them.

Lost in his thoughts, the pinkette didn't notice when he just stopped in front of an alley. Ishi was pulled out of them when he was suddenly pushed into the alley, groceries spilling all over the ground around where he landed.

In his slightly dazed state, he was able to make out four figures moving toward him, all much bigger and stronger than him. They wore all black with blank, ebony masks with holes for their eyes covering their faces. Ninjas.

Ishi's instincts kicked into gear as he pushed himself off the ground, and using his left foot, kicked a carton of milk into one of the faces of the ninja, relishing in the pleasure of seeing it explode in their eyes. The man tripped and violently wiped at the liquid while his comrades dove at Ishi.

The pink-haired man managed to dodge the first swipe, but had his feet kicked from under him. His head landed hard on the asphalt, sending sparks of pain through his head as his emerald eyes blinked in and out of focus. Black dots started to clot his vision while he stumbled to get up. He reached a hand out for the light from the street, watching the people pass by, never noticing the fight.

Pain striked up from his outstretched hand. One of the ninja had shoved roughly a kunai through it. He dared to glare at one of the ninja, but was shocked to have his eyes meet with a red and black pinwheel.

Then it was all black.

* * *

**_With Sakura and Naruto_**

Sasuke had long been picked up by his Aniki, leaving the two "siblings" to play with the other. Soon after, Akira yelled for them to go to their rooms. They quickly took a shower and dressed for bed.

Naruto was on his bed with pale, orange sheets watching his "sister" walk back and forth, worry present in her eyes.

"Nii-san, are you sure Tou-san will come home?" She finally asked.

Naruto nodded furiously, believing in his Tou-san's words, but it didn't erase the worry. In an attempt to ease her mind, Naruto jumped up on the bed. "Sakura-nee-chan? Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Sakura blushed a little before taking a slightly nervous expression. "Well…"

"Pweeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?" Naruto pleaded his hands together, with wide puppy eyes. The pinkette sighed.

"Okay, but just one."

Naruto cheered a little before moving over so Sakura could have some room.

As she did, Sakura pondered on what type of story she could tell.

'**How about…one my brothers told me once?' **The voice asked. Emerald eyes brightened. 'Yeah, thanks Hoshimi!'

A purr was heard in Sakura's head. **'No problem.'**

"Uh…It's called the 'The Fire, Wind, and Earth'," Sakura began, careful in reciting the words the now named 'Hoshimi' offered. Naruto listened intently.

"A god-like person once created this world. It was covered in never ending fire, so he created the sky. From the sky, clouds heavy with rain began to pour water on the fire, but it didn't cover enough space. No matter how hard it tried, it could not get rid of every bit of fire. The fire would continue to rage and spread whenever the rain stopped. Noticing this, the god formed the element of wind which blew the rain into the spots it could previously not reach. Finally, the fire was gone, but it had left behind a treasure. Fertile soil, perfect for the god's plans, was left the treasure." **(*)**

Naruto blinked as his Nee-chan finished the story. He didn't know half the words she had just said, but the story sounded like a lesson of some sort. He never paid much attention to lessons, but this appeared to be quite interesting. The blond yawned.

"What a great story," He complimented, tiredly.

Sakura yawned as well. "Alright, you had your story. Let's go to bed."

* * *

***-** I don't understand why I put this story here. I really don't, never did, and it'll be there forever more.

I don't know, I'm a lazy fourteen year old. :P

* * *

**Translations:**

**Konohagakure-** Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Hai-**I understand/ Yes, sir/ma'am

**Otou-sama/Tou-san-**Otou-sama is giving respect to your father/ Tou-san/Otou-san is a normal 'Dad' or such…

**Otouto-**Little brother

**Aniki-** Older Brother

**Shunshin-** Teleportation Jutsu (or the sort)

* * *

**_~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings:**

**Spoilers~ (my friend has been trying to get me into the Doctor Who fandom. :P )**

Yay, new story~ If you've read one of my post-chapter notes on WSHL, you would know that I'm doing this for myself. Not for anyone else.

I want to make a dream I had (an actual dream, from sleeping) where I actually SAW some of the scenes from this story come to life through words. Maybe when I'm skilled enough with a pencil, I'll draw it, but for now, it will be here.

Hope you guys enjoy this because… as you already know from my stories (unless you're a newcomer), I mostly write humor. I want to do something different and step out of my comfort zone and into adventure/drama. I don't know, I mean. I'm planning for romance and Yaoi since that's what I saw in my dream (lol, following my dreams in a literal sense), but I don't think I have many lemons/lime planned. Only one so far and that's… about seven arcs away. O_o

Not to say there won't be romance, it's just... far off...

Also, I'm making a lot of things, such as 'Demonic Traditions' up as I go along so bear with me. I'm sure to make a lot of mistakes even though I will post special crap about a certain type of demon' culture in the post-chapter notes. :P

**Summary:** Long ago, the Village of Konohagakure and the clan of Uchihas were the strongest of allies until the Uchihas betrayed the village…

**Warnings:** Hm… I don't think much of anything besides AU

'Thoughts.'

"Speech."

* * *

**Arc One: Part 1**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Naruto's throat burned from something – smoke? He coughed a little. It was so hot. _

_Sweltering. _

_Blistering pain from the heat. _

_Constricting him until he could barely breathe in the smoky haze._

_Panic rose through his body as questions whirled through his head. Is there a fire? Where was it? Could he escape in time? What about the others? Could he save them, too?_

_Aquamarine eyes frantically searched the area. It looked like he was in a lavish room fit for a young child what with toys strewn across the floor that were perfect for small children. He was sitting on a small bed and if it wasn't for the red-orange hue or the smoke that filled the air like a thick blanket, he might've contemplated looking around a little more, even play a little with the toys that have caught his interest. No. Stay focused._

_Suddenly, the door slammed open and a woman with long red hair ran in towards where he was sitting after carefully closing it shut once more. She was dressed in a light green nightgown that went down to midhip. She had such a scared expression, now a bit more relieved since when she first barged in now that she's seen him, that Naruto felt the urge hug her, if only to make her look less frightened. Her long, thin fingers ran through his blond hair as she held him close, whispering words that could not be heard by Naruto. Her violet eyes never fazed from the door she had entered from, as if she was expecting a monster to erupt from it. _

_Her eyes widened the slightest before she ran to the closet and pushed him in the far back of huge compartment. She continued saying words that was barely heard over the crackling of the fire. It sounded so close… _

_Her hand cupped his face as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Naruto felt tears rise in his eyes. Where was the woman going? Why was she leaving him? Did she sense the danger, as well?_

_Past his tears, he also noticed that she was crying, too. Silent tears ran down her face as she stood back and gently closed the door, whispering the only words he could hear. _

"_I love you, Naru…"_

_Naruto gasped, finally being able to hear more than the snapping of fiery embers. There was pain in his head as the sound of the close fire suddenly dimmed and heart retching screams and cries of panic could be heard just outside the small closet. Naruto curled up into a ball next to a couple robes, willing them to stop. He longed for the crackling of fire; at least it didn't have the emotion of pain and sadness as it cried. The screams were becoming too much. _

"_No! Stop!" The cries of the woman caused his head to pop straight up. He slowly uncurled himself and crawled to the door. He tried to push on it, but something was in the way. The sounds of grunting and metal clashing could be heard until loud crackling and a thump ended all sound._

_What was once the crackling of fire, the screams and shouts of pain, and the sound of a bloody battle all ended in silence. _

_The heat swiftly turned into unforgiving coldness and the closet took a blackened hue, a color akin to charcoal before being thrown into the fire pit. _

_Naruto was positive that if he was asked which he preferred, it was the fire. Darkness and silence only went so far before coldness and death followed shortly after._

_Shivering, Naruto pushed on the door only for it to crumble upon touch. He coughed violently at the dust that filled the air before crawling through what once was a door only to fall. There was nothing beneath him, as it seemed that the floor had been burned away from the fire. _

_When Naruto looked down, all he could see was black. _

_Then, Naruto _felt_. Searing pain suddenly roared through his body as he came into contact with something. A cry of pain pierced the air, his cry. His hands clenched and unclenched as sobs began to rack through his body._

_Slowly, he pressed a shaking hand on the surface he had landed on, and he realized that it was burnt wood. He tried to move, but felt small pricks all over his body. The wood had burnt so unevenly that you could get a splinter just by touching it, let alone crashing down on it. Tears of pain sprang up again as he heard footsteps. _

_They were approaching him quickly and with precision. Naruto curled in on himself again, afraid. Were they the people who caused the screaming? Were they the ones who had started the fire and made the floor go away? Were they going to give him more pain?_

"_Oh my… Kurama-sama!"_

* * *

Aquamarine eyes suddenly sprang open as Naruto sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room he was in – his bedroom before he sighed and fell back in his bed. It was only a nightmare, he told himself, but it felt too real to be one. All the pain and emotion felt too close to reality to be categorized as a figment of his conscience.

Naruto wiped his eyes, feeling the wet tears that occupied them. He hated nightmares. They were always similar the one he'd just had. The loud crackling of fire, the screams, and the person who'd come to find him and try to keep him safe only to die and ultimately the cry of his adopter's name. It was always the same and Naruto hated it.

He often wondered if these dreams were memories. Naruto couldn't remember anything before age five when he was taken in by the king of the Land of the Fox. He didn't like the idea of having actually going through what the dreams showed so he shrugged the idea off.

A shiver ran through his body as his mind recalled the dream without his permission. No. He certainly never wanted to go through that.

Naruto pushed himself out of bed to walk over to his window. Whenever he had a nightmare, looking at the stars calmed him down for some reason. Lately, he had found himself falling asleep under it.

Naruto had blond hair that always looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His caretaker, Iruka Umino, has repeatedly tried to tame it and has repeatedly been found sulking in a corner later on. He was dressed in an orange, long night shirt with black pants. He was older than his dream self who couldn't be more than four. He had recently turned sixteen, a grand affair. In Kitsune tradition, he's now considered an adult and is free to choose to have a mate or to travel out of the borders of the vast land. He could also finally hunt alone whenever he liked, not when he was given permission, something he couldn't wait for.

His room was fairly big with crème wallpaper and wooden floors. A bed leant against one side of the room with a wooden dresser against the opposite. On the dresser were many pictures of Naruto with his caretaker and adopter, Kurama. An analog clock that read 3:18 AM hung above it. A window over to the left side of his bed hung above a comfortable chair and small bookcase. Past it, a small balcony that looked over the land Kurama ruled as the King of the Land of the Fox. The door to the hallway and rest of the small palace that he lived in was parallel to the balcony.

Naruto settled himself into the chair, drowsily looking out the window at the clear, star lit sky. His frantically beating heart slowed as his breath started to even out. Looks like he was going to fall asleep again…

* * *

Hidden eyes, filled with admiration and love, gazed over the sleeping blond. The day they'd finally meet after so long a wait was coming soon…

* * *

**End Chapter**

Notes:

1 Flashbacks. I hate them and love them. There's going to be a lot.

2 Blah. Plot. It hates me.

3 I won't be doing things like I usually do.

4 Hm… next chapter is pretty much done; I just need to revise it.

Also, my story is more than likely to have a BUNCH of x-overs. Not necessarily with them being the main characters, more like secondary characters with their own issues or just mere mentions. Truthfully, it's me not wanting to make up a whole lot OC characters and instead use what I have to make a whole, fuller story. Hopefully, encouraging those who don't know a lot of good anime to check out what I like. I won't be a spoiler for you it's just that I like my stories connected.

X-overs are the way to go. They're also just for you guys to see if you really know these fandoms as well as you think you do.

From now on, the chapters will probably have an x-over in them. The x-overs will be revealed in the next chapter.

I dunno what to really do if you manage to find all of them in a chapter. I'll be thinking on that.

Have fun spotting them! :D

* * *

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_

_**PS: **_I realize that x-overs are not really everyone's favs, but the story will not be really focused on them. They're really only there because of well… spoilers. :)


End file.
